Meanwhile in a Parallel Universe
by Glaceon Mage
Summary: The lords of Fire Emblem do a lot in the afterlife. Join them as they get into various crazy scenarios and shinanigans, all for Fire Emblem's 25th anniversary!
1. Come Back to YOUR Party!

**Happy 25th anniversary Fire Emblem! To celebrate the occasion, I exist again! Whoohoo!**

**So, as SF folks know, I've been reading a series of The Legend of Zelda oneshots called the Hyrulian Valhalla Saga by Queenie Z. This follows a similar concept, though I'm going to juggle genres a bit rather than just humor, and all in celebration of 2015, the Year of Fire Emblem!**

**So yeah. Now, to clear up some things prior to the first entry, the kick off celebrating 25 years of FE:**

**Chronology: Unlike LoZ, FE doesn't have a cemented timeline. FOR THE PURPOSES OF THIS FIC: FE9 FE10 FE8 FE7 FE6 FE4/5 FE1/11 FE2 FE3/12 FE14 FE13. Two universes, Elibe verse and Akaneia verse, one consisting of FE6/7/8/14, the other of FE1/2/3/4/5/9/10/11/12/13.**

**Shipping: Not going to be focused on, but some are mentioned, but the lord/lord ships Alm/Celica and Hector/Lyn might show up every now and then. In addition, Roy's mom is Ninian for Dragon Shenanigans.**

**Ike/Chrom/Robin hate: ...I'm going to ignore as best I can in the name of the intent of this series. So, I'm going to avoid bashing if I can help it. If I do wind up bashing Ike/Chrom/Robin in any given chapter, reprimand me in the reviews and I'll add a warning to the beginning A/N.**

**Disclaimer: FE is not mine. I'm just a random goon.**

* * *

**Come Back to YOUR Party!**

Lucina was now a ninety-year-old ghost taking the form of an eighteen-year-old girl.

Back at the town square, the other heroes were joyfully celebrating the two thousand one hundred nineteenth birthday of the famous Hero-King, Marth. And her own ninetieth, but Lucina didn't feel worthy of famous heroes throwing her a birthday party. It was probably more for Marth, the REAL Marth, anyway.

"There you are!" A gentle, cheerful voice rang behind her. Lucina whirled around, facing the familiar, kind face of the Hero-King. Marth took the appearance of a man in his early twenties, looking exactly as the legends described him, short, neatly kept blue hair accented with a thin tiara, bright blue tunic, sparkling blue eyes.

"Why aren't you celebrating with the others?" Lucina asked. "You know them well enough."

"Well, I was going to ask the same thing of you, Miss Newly-deceased. They don't bite."

"I just got here a few months ago." She answered. "The rest of you, besides Lord Kamui, Miss Robin and my father, have been here for a few millennia, at least. And even then, Lord Kamui has had a good thousand years to get to know you. I'm just the new person, I don't belong at a party for celebrated heroes at all."

"Don't think about it like that." Marth's tone was serious. "We were all new here at some point. It's best to grow accustomed to the hospitality. I remember that when I got here, the first thing Lord Roy, Lord Ike, Lady Micaiah, Lord Sigurd, Lord Seliph, Lord Leif, Lady Celica, Lord Alm, Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, and Lady Lyndis did was throw a party. They claimed they were glad that they could finally meet me in person. They wanted my presence, and I can guarantee they want yours as well."

Lucina looked at her ancestor skeptically. "What makes you so sure?"

"...Let's just say Lord Roy and Lord Kamui are on their way, dragonstones in hand."

"...They're manakete?"

"Yes. So, are you ready to return?"

Lucina looked at King Marth, standing up and grinning. "Thank you. And… Happy Birthday."

Marth returned her grin, sheepishly. "To you as well, Princess Lucina. Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Tell me stuff etc. etc.**

**-Glaceon Mage**


	2. He Interfered with the Plan!

**Chapter twooo~! Enjoy~~~!**

* * *

**He Interfered with the Plan!**

By this point, Chrom had been living through the undeath for almost a decade. He had warmed up quite a bit, but still got flustered if one of the other heroes tried to engage in casual conversation with him, no matter how laid back they had grown in their thousands of years of being deceased.

...And of course, the Young Lion, a quarter-ice dragon from Elibe by the name of Roy, and the Sage-Lord, Leif of Leonstar, were growing tired of all this. Really, they thought a decade would be enough for the man to get used to his new life and new companions. But all he did was sit in the forest, staring through the pond that served as a window to the Light World.

"So the plan is," Leif began. "I release the monsters. You drop from a tree and help him fight them off."

"Yes," Roy answered. "Can't go wrong, right?"

Leif just nodded. "I _hope_ you're right."

* * *

Chrom sat by the pond, watching his daughter lead Ylisse in a time of peace and prosperity. He was proud, although sad that he couldn't remain by her side and support her from where he was.

"Chrom!" He drew a sharp intake of breath at the Hero-King's voice, before he turned to face him. "Are you moping here again? You've got to stop some day. So Lord Seliph and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the bea-"

At that moment, a redhead tumbled out of a nearby tree, directly into the Pond of Light. "Marth! What are you doing!? He won't socialize if you just _ask_ him!" He cried. Marth sighed as he looked at Roy.

"Roy's right." Another boy, one with well kept brown hair and a pure white tunic, crawled out of the bushes, his voice growling in an annoyed tone.

Chrom just looked on in surprise. "_What were they going to try?_" He wondered.

Marth shook his head. "Chrom.. I understand that you still think that people like these two," he gestured at the elder lords, "are above you, but all they really want is for you to view yourself as equal. Even though they thought ambushing was a way." He glared at his elders.

"Well, if you really say so…" Chrom said. "By the way, what were you two doing in those bushes?"

"Huh? Oh, Leif was going to let loose some fake monsters on you, and I was supposed to help you fight them off. We hoped that would get you to lighten up a bit."

...Chrom just facepalmed at how stupid their "plan" was.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**-Glace**


	3. In Which Ike Teaches History

**Stuff and things.**

**Play Touhou**

**I don't own FE**

* * *

**In Which Ike Teaches History**

Marth had been surprised to learn exactly how long two worlds had existed under the reign of chaos. Intrigued, he had asked Ike, the second eldest of the heroes, to teach him about the wars that he hadn't heard of in the past.

Ike agreed, of course. Most of the others had gone to Lady Micaiah of Daein, even though she was born a mere few years before him. Maybe they thought she would be more skilled at teaching?

Eager to teach his new pupil about the past world, Ike asked him to come to his home in a few days while he prepared. Soon enough, Ike was ready to begin his first lesson.

"The worlds were born around one and a half millennia before my time." Ike began. "The goddess Ashunera created them and all life within them. One of her creations, the Zunanma, eventually evolved into the beorc and laguz."

"...Why are you telling him that part? Boring!"

One of the heroes who defeated Nergal, Hector, was sitting in the room, uninvited and yawning.

"What are you doing here?" Ike asked through gritted teeth.

"I heard that you were going to give Lord Marth a history lesson. I had figured it would be amusing, you're too blunt to put any emotion into teaching it. Guess I was wrong." Stretching, Hector stood. "Guess I don't have anything else to do here. Farewell!" He promptly left Ike's house.

Grumbling angrily, Ike continued his lesson. "Remind me to give him a second death later…"

* * *

**That amused me I guess.**

**Admittedly it was way funnier in my head.**

**-Glace**


	4. Martian Attack!

**This came from The RANDOM Forum's Drabble Tag. I touched it up a bit, though.**

* * *

**Martian Attack**

The heroes of the various continents had always wondered what was on the other planets in the Light and Dark Worlds' solar systems.

So one day, Ephraim came up with an idea. He and his sister would ask some of the other heroes to play a little game with them, which involved enacting what might happen on the other planets.

It didn't take long until a fellow Dark World hero agreed to the game. They agreed to set the date as being two days after he agreed, and the time flew by in an instant (after all, they'd been there for _quite_ some time).

"Look out!" Roy, having taken the form of a ten-year-old child, cried.

"The martians are attacking!" Eirika added, she too in the form of a child.

"I'll fight them, Princess!" Roy, holding a stick in his hand, dashed forward and swung at the "martian," or as some would call it, Ephraim in a green costume.

"Ahhh!" Ephraim cried as Roy proceeded to whack him with his childish weapon.

"...What are you doing?"

The three millennium-old children looked up at the source of the voice. Roy's father, Eliwood, in the form of a seventeen-year-old, was standing there with a very confused look on his face.

"...Playing," was the only response Marquess Eliwood of Pherae received.

"Playing?" he asked. "What are you playing...?"

"We're acting out what might happen on other planets," Ephraim said, removing the hood of his costume. "Wanna join?"

"...Maybe another time," Eliwood said, cautiously backing out of the room. Roy, Ephraim, and Eirika looked at one another, shrugged, and returned to their mock martian attack without second thought.

* * *

**FIRE EMBLEM: MARS**

**IT'LL HAPPEN SOMEDAY.**

**~Glace**


End file.
